Wicked Wonderland
by Dory
Summary: Timmy is crushed when Jimmy lies that Cindy doesn't like him anymore, and an accidental wish causes Timmy's world to turn into a dark and dangerous world where Jimmy and co must come to the rescue to save the 2nd dimension. If they can.
1. Letters, Lies, And Confetti

Wicked Wonderland

Written By Jessie G – screen name: Dory   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, nor do I own the Fairly Oddparents, at least I don't own them yet. ;) And as a side not I prefer to post this crossover story here because I know most Jimmy fans like FOP more than FOP fans like Jimmy, and I felt it would get more recognition if it were to be here. This story is indirectly a sequel to the "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" special – if you don't know what I mean by indirect, well, you'll see!   
  
Chapter 1: Letters, Lies, And Confetti   
  
Hey Jimmy,  
How's everything going? Thanks for the tips on the science-stuff, even though at the last second I got really bored and forgot most of it – it was still helpful for the brief moment I knew what you were talking about. It's totally awesome that you figured out a way for us to email back and forth between dimensions, I don't know why Cindy wouldn't be swooning over you; you're the genius after all. Oh, and tell her I say hi again! Maybe you could try and set up an account for her that way I could still talk to her. I miss her a lot, which is weird since I never really liked girls before, but she's the only one who has ever actually found me interesting – even if she doesn't realize I'm actually uh – what's the word – non-genius-y. Whatever, tell her I say hi, and say the same to Goddard, even though I'm sure he reads all your emails when you aren't looking. I've gotta go, Cosmo my fairy – program – thing, just blew up my room, talk to you later!   
Your 2nd Dimension Buddy (What ever that means),   
Timmy Turner  
  
Dear Timmy,  
Everything is going excruciatingly well, thanks for asking. If you ever need any more help for anything science-related, never worry about asking. Cindy Vortex, swooning over me? I don't think I could possibly laugh any harder than I am right now. Vortex and I are and never will be anything more than enemies; you can count on that Turner. If I must, next time I insult her I'll mention that you say hi. Goddard says hi back and says he doesn't read my email – I may have to change my password now, but I have a feeling that won't help. Good luck with fixing your room – if you need, I could help you create an upgrade for your fairies, they sound like they really need to be re-done for a newer system. Better go now and work on my latest experiments. Your Friend, Jimmy Neutron  
  
Timmy Turner scanned his eyes over the e-mail he had received on a special mini-computer Jimmy Neutron had invented that permitted people to e-mail back and forth through separate dimensions as long as they had an appropriate address. A small frown creased over his two-dimensional lips as he realized Jimmy had mentioned nothing referring to letting Cindy have contact with him. Perhaps Jimmy forgot to mention his thoughts about the concept, or maybe he just didn't want to have anything to do with Cindy. Or an even deeper thought, something Timmy rarely had, could Jimmy possibly be jealous that Cindy was in love with Timmy and Jimmy was secretly in love with her and would have dreaded the concept of Cindy and Timmy being together even over the internet. 

"Whoa," Timmy whacked the side of his head with his hand, "Brain – hurting, ow," He twitched slightly as his limited brain wasn't used to any sort of heavy thinking, let alone for so long. 

Suddenly, a small poof and a cloud of smoke caused two fairies to appear out of nowhere, they were of course Cosmo and Wanda. 

"Hey Timmy!" both fairies recited simultaneously. 

Wanda was the first to speak, "So you got another letter from Jimmy, huh?" Timmy nodded, "Yeah, but he's still not saying anything about letting me talk to Cindy." 

Cosmo somewhat pondered this briefly, "Well my mom never wanted me to see Wanda ever again after that pudding incident," but Wanda cut him off. 

"WHAT PUDDING INCIDENT?" She shot at him dangerously. 

Blinking and trying to remember, Cosmo suddenly let out a recalling laugh, "Oh, hah, no wait that was me – she just didn't like Wanda at all," Wanda narrowed her eyes but ignored the impulse to hurt him, "So I told my mom I was going to get milk and I went off and married Wanda!" 

Timmy stared at Cosmo curiously, "So you're saying to tell Jimmy I'm going to get milk, then run off to Cindy and get married?" 

"Sure! I'll be the DJ for the wedding!" He squealed and confetti flew out of his hands, just like magic. 

This was enough for Wanda; she took out her wand and zapped some tap to cover his mouth, "No Timmy, that wouldn't be the right thing to do – much less the fact it doesn't even make sense. And that you're too young to marry; I think maybe you should try talking to Jimmy and tell him that you really want to see Cindy again." 

Timmy barely considered this an option, "Nah- too logical, I want to try something that will turn into a great adventure – yanno, where I have to save the girl and stuff, and then Jimmy would HAVE to let me talk to her," Timmy stood up from his seat in a heroic posture, before losing his balance and falling on his face, looking up at Wanda slightly sheepishly. 

Wanda crossed her arms, glanced at Cosmo who was currently flying around in circles being incredibly frantic about having tape on his mouth when he could have simply just taken it off, "I'll tell you what Timmy, just this once, you try asking Jimmy more directly about seeing or talking to Cindy again, and if he says no, then we can do it your way, but just for once, maybe we could see if the practical way makes sense?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

Timmy sighed, defeated slightly, and while Wanda truly had to do what ever he wanted, maybe for once he could try it her way, so he looked back up at her and extended his hand, she extended hers and they shook on it, "Deal," Timmy smiled slightly. 

Wanda whipped her brow, "Phew! I was really worried there I'd be dragged through some crazy and random adventure again." "

Well there's always hope for that!" Timmy grinned evilly. Timmy went back to the computer and began typing his reply to Jimmy.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron was tapping his fingers in an unorganized beat whilst he gazed upon his computer screen at the reply he had just received from Timmy. It had been weeks since the whole mix up had occurred, and Cindy seemed to have preferred to draw hearts with "Cindy and Timmy 4Evr" written in them with hearts on all the dots of the i's, than writing down lecture notes. 

'Not that I've paid attention that closely – she made it obvious! Her large emerald eyed in the shape of hearts, bouncing around her eye socket as if she were a little baby who was admiring a huge teddy bear for the first time. Always wearing a particular smile that was secretive with a small grin pasted over her glossy lips. Not to mention those incredibly distracting heavy and happy sighs she gives every once in a while when she is clearly off in some sort of la-la land, you'd think she actually HAD a boyfriend.' Jimmy stopped thinking for a moment and realized all his thoughts were surrounding Cindy's features and he shook his head, as if there were some way to erase them out of his mind, why on earth would he care that much about someone like Cindy? His heart suddenly felt stabbed as he read Timmy's letter, begging Jimmy to let him talk to Cindy, and how pretty her voice was, or even knowing she had personally typed a letter would make him the happiest ten-year-old alive. 

However Jimmy just scowled at the letter with a tint of anger, rather than thinking it sweet.  
  
"Dear Timmy," He angrily typed, not really thinking of what he was writing and his fingers pounded the keyboard with an extreme force. His ranted on about something, but he wasn't sure what, some sort of lie about Cindy not liking Timmy anymore and that it would be best for everyone if he just stopped asking about her because she would never want to see him again. 

He took a deep breath and looked at what he had written, feeling slightly guilty, and looking over at Goddard who was sleeping in his special bed. It wouldn't be right to send this letter to Timmy, Jimmy knew that perfectly well, he sighed and pondered what he should do. By accident, or perhaps it was subconscious, Jimmy placed his elbow on his keyboard and somehow hit the "enter" button which caused something to appear on screen. 

VOX's voice hummed, "Message being sent." 

Jimmy's eyes went wide in absolute terror, he looked up at the screen and sure enough it said what VOX had just recited, "Gah! No, no, no, no!!" He pressed all of the keyboard's buttons, trying to stop the message being sent, not clearly thinking about just pressing 'cancel'. He was too panicked to think of that, as VOX suddenly told me, "Message has been sent". 

"No-," Jimmy gasped breathless, his oversized head falling onto the keyboard causing the writing space on his computer to type out random letters and numbers. It was too late.

Timmy lay face down into his pillow, holding back his tears, he didn't want any of this to be true, it was too much for a ten-year-old to handle. Cindy must have realized he wasn't a genius, she must have hated him for lying to her, and now he'd never see her again. Maybe it was for the best, but he sure wondered how horrible it'd be if it were for the worst considering the best felt so miserable. 

Wanda and Cosmo watched him silently from the fish bowl, dawning their goldfish disguises. Cosmo sighed, after Wanda had ripped off the piece of tape covering his mouth and realized what was going on, he felt pretty bad about it. 

He turned to Wanda and sobbed, "It's all your fault! You and your smart ways!" 

Wanda narrowed her eyes, "well, even though it is sad, I guess it's better Jimmy tell him than her dumping him, right?" 

Cosmo sniffed and whipped a tear off his scales, even though he was surrounded by water, "I wish we could do something to make him happier." 

"You know the rules, we can't make anyone fall in love, and we can only grant Timmy's wishes," She frowned with a sigh. 

Timmy sat up slightly with a sleepy look in his eyes, it wasn't quite clear whether he knew what he was about to wish for, or if he was even completely conscious, but he mumbled slightly, "I wish something horrible would happen to our dimension that forced Jimmy, Cindy, and their friends to come here and help – and maybe so I could talk to Cindy again," Timmy's eyes fluttered close and he fell back face first into his bed with a thud, immediately falling asleep. 

Cosmo and Wanda starred at him for a long moment and looked at each other, Cosmo looked at Wanda, both of them were frowning, "He wished it." 

Wanda sighed and nodded, "Yeah – but for once, I really, really, wished he hadn't." 

And with a swish of a wand, a dark cloud crept like a slimy and poisonous snake over the unsuspecting two-dimensional world as they all slept soundless in their beds, ready to attack and poison them all. Figuratively speaking, of course.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...  
  
Authors Notes: This in general is going to be somewhat a freaky story – I had an idea sort of like this that I wrote one chapter to for a Kim Possible story, and I may still finish that, but I'm for sure going to try hard to write this one, just as long as you guys review and actually like the story. As a hint – I'm going to say think of the title and think of a video game where it was the opposite of a certain "wonderland" (how many wonderlands do you all know of, lol). I forget the title of the video game but I remember reading about it and thinking it was an awesome concept. It'll be an awesome story, I can promise you that, or at least I hope it ends up being that way for you guys, not just me. Later everyone! - Jessie 3


	2. Shards

**Wicked Wonderland**

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Fanfic-reader01: Thanks so much! That's exactly what I'm going for here.  
  
Tegan: I really don't consider that a flame, I only hate it when people diss me or are judgmental in the early processes of a story. I think that video game is called "Alice", yes. I don't know what you mean by wordy, but this story is going to need a lot of words to describe the scenery, feelings, and events going on – because there'll be a lot of that. Also, what word do I keep misspelling? I'm horrible with spelling and I really only have the Word spell check to rely on. Thanks for your comments.  
  
Hanakin222: Thanks! I hope this is soon enough!  
  
Billie Jukes: Yep, like I said to Tegan, I think it is "Alice". Also, Timmy doesn't really realize what he wished, if you notice, he was really just saying the first thing that came out of his mouth while he was barely awake. But I do agree, he really does need to watch what he wishes.  
  
And now onto chapter two, if you didn't see a reply to your review, that means I hadn't read your review at the time I wrote this chapter. I'll try to reply to everyone when I can.  
  
**Chapter 2: Shards**  
  
Timmy shuddered slightly, 'When did it get so cold in here?' he thought curiously, but not so curious as to actually have his eyes open to look around. The cold chilled his spine, almost as if he was laughing at him, and all comfort that had possibly been there before was now gone. Timmy's eyes fluttered open to see a strange room he did not recognize. Everything seemed to be in a deep and endless shadow, everything was a dark blue and seemed to be snarling at him like a monster.  
  
"Cosmo? Wanda?" Timmy whispered with a hoarse voice, almost too frightened to speak any louder. His eyes shifted around the dark room, which he suddenly recognized – was his, "What happened guys? Where are you?" He sat up realizing he had fallen asleep in his normal clothing, he sighed and looked at his bed, which looked horribly uncomfortable and scrappy, he wondered how on earth he could have slept on such a thing. His blankets and sheets had been reduced to rags, no wonder he was freezing. Or perhaps that wasn't the reason; something was horribly wrong, and being afraid suddenly felt natural to Timmy. He stood up and slowly tiptoed around his room.  
  
With a loud and treacherous bang, the glass of Timmy's window smashed to millions of shards, and a horrid gust of wind caused the torn curtains to flap around dangerously. However the shards appeared nowhere on the floor of his room, and seemed to be caused by nothing. None-the-less, Timmy hid under his bed in a flash, his heart pounding loudly against his chest. The wind roared as it entered his room as if it were looking for something. Drawers flew open and clothing and things flew everywhere in a bizarre colorful blur, his closet sprung open and piles of comics poured out and splattered all over the dark wooden floor.  
  
Timmy gulped down his fear like he was being forced to eat Brussels sprouts; he cringed and came out from his hiding place. Wind blew around him, his hair flapping freely within the wind; he squinted his eyes and tried to find some sort of source to the wind to speak to, it seemed rather silly to just speak at some wind, but he saw no source so he simply shouted, "HEY! WIND-DUDE! STOP MESSING WITH MY ROOM!" She put a hand over his eyes to shield them from wind attacking his face, but there was no sign of anything slowing down. He grabbed the special computer that could email Jimmy, and dove under his bed which for once seemed to feel like it had much more room than it had before. He opened it up and noticed the clock on the taskbar said it was 7 AM, he turned on his instant messenger, just praying Jimmy was online.  
  
Luckily not everything was going against him, Jimmy was in fact online.  
  
Timmy typed furiously on the keyboard, shuddering at the small harsh breezes whipping against him every once in a while.  
  
Timmy typed, "Jimmy! I need your help, something has gone wickedly wrong! My fairy – holograms, have gone missing, everything looks really messed up, like everything is dark blue and in shadow and my room has changed. And the wind is attacking me and searching my room! HELP ME!!"  
  
He stared intensely at the laptop-like computer, waiting for a reply, so many thoughts raced through his head; he could barely contain them all. In fact, he rarely had this many thoughts in his head at once. One of his main ones was how incredibly stupid his message had sound if he said it out loud. It made no sense other than the fact it was really random, what if Jimmy thought it was just a joke, or didn't understand what he was saying?  
  
"Stay where you are, I'll be there momentarily," Came a reply on his instant message box.  
  
He quickly typed back, "What the heck does momentarily mean?"  
  
But there was no typed response.  
  
Timmy rubbed his arms, hoping for some warmth to come upon him, but none sufficed. He heard a crash and saw just barely outside the perimeter of the bed the empty fishbowl lying on the floor with several shards surrounding it as water slowly crawled out of the bowl.  
  
Jimmy paced back and forth just outside his lab, what to do, what to do? He had just called Sheen and Carl to come over immediately, none of their parents seemed to be too happy about being woken up on a Saturday morning so early, but Jimmy knew sacrifices had to be made. He wasn't sure what was going on with Timmy, but it sounded positively weird.  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" Sheen shouted while waving as he and Carl walked to Jimmy's yard.  
  
"We came as soon as we could," Carl added in.  
  
Jimmy sighed with relief, "Thanks guys."  
  
"So what's the sitch Wade?" Carl asked in a girlish voice. Jimmy and Sheen stared dumbfounded at Carl, barely blinking at him, Carl coughed, "I mean – Jimmy."  
  
"Someone has been watching the Disney channel instead of the llama channel recently, huh?" A female voice from behind them smirked.  
  
Jimmy jumped in shock, 'Oh gas-planet, please don't tell me its-,' Jimmy turned around and saw Cindy Vortex standing in her normal apparel with Libby Folfax by her side, he finished his thought, 'figures.'  
  
Carl rubbed the back of his neck, "well I might have – channel surfed, a little."  
  
"What are you doing here Vortex!" Jimmy snapped with more of a demand than a question.  
  
Cindy crossed her arms and Libby mimicked the same gesture, "I want to know why you haven't let me have contact with Timmy."  
  
"Who says I have contact with him?" Jimmy crossed his arms as well, but Sheen and Carl nervously took a step away from him.  
  
"You should really start on training your parrots to keep secrets, Nerd- tron," Cindy smiled sweetly as Jimmy forced himself to not turn around and whack his friends Carl and Sheen in the head.  
  
"That isn't the only reason I'm here," Cindy said more seriously this time.  
  
Jimmy arched an eyebrow, "What's the other reason?"  
  
"I have a feeling something is wrong with Timmy," Cindy stated simply whilst Libby rolled her eyes, but Cindy insisted defensively in an almost whiny voice, "No really! Something is wrong, am I right?"  
  
Libby, Carl, and Sheen laughed like she was just an overly obsessed girl, and Cindy looked down sadly as if feeling embarrassed. Jimmy cocked his head slightly and stared at her, "actually – he is in trouble, how did you know?"  
  
Instantly the laughter died down, but Cindy only shrugged and replied, "Gut feeling."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Another Author Note: I wanted to get to the part where they go to Timmy's world, but I don't want the chapters to be so long, lol. So I should reach there by next chapter, if I don't, well, you'll know when it's that chapter cause it'll be titled "Losing Depth". Review if you want more chapters! And thanks for reading. 


	3. Of Lies and Sandwiches

Wicked Wonderland  
  
Chapter 3: Of Lies And Sandwiches  
  
After Sheen whispered an "ew," to Cindy saying she had a 'gut feeling' that something was wrong with Timmy, she threatened to introduce his face to Mr. Dirt. Naturally, Sheen wasn't his bright self and came very close to the introduction.  
  
Cindy turned away from Sheen and faced Jimmy, her hands were clutched into a fist, but slowly she inhaled and exhaled breath, clearly holding back falling tears. Slowly her fingers separated, yet they appeared timid and shook slightly with her every word, they threatened to collapse into a fist and slug who ever was the first to make any sort of comment. She stared Jimmy in the eyes, "Tell me!" which was not a request, but a demand.  
  
Jimmy felt nervous of her being so close with the pained look on her face. He was even more nervous about her shaking hands and didn't want to see that fist causing a permanent indent in her face. He blinked, "Uhm – nothing's wrong, Cindy," he lied. What was it with him and lying recently? It was the only answer he had and he felt it was the only way he could win Cindy over. If they both thought they hated one another – well they were in separate dimensions, right? They'll never see each other anyways; it couldn't hurt to just say just one last white lie.  
  
Cindy narrowed her eyes, "Let me speak to him," her fingers tingled closer to forming into a ball of pain.  
  
Sheen, Carl, and Libby watched the two of them with curiosity, almost as if it were a soap opera. They were so deeply enthralled with what was going on, in their minds they couldn't wait to see what happened next. Not really in an excited way, but they were truly curious as to where this was going.  
  
Jimmy sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Cindy – but -," how was he going to say this? He'd never lied to someone so close to him, not just so close to his face, but so close to his heart. Lying to Timmy was easy over e-mail, "I don't think it'd be best for you to talk to him. He doesn't like you anymore, he never – well, he never wants to see you again," Jimmy paused very quickly, "I'm so sorry Cindy," he flinched slightly at her look.  
  
Her eyes were hollow with a mix of disbelief and horrid sorrow; her face grew pale by the second. It was like every inch of her usually colorful self was suddenly drained of brightness.  
  
Libby, Sheen, and Carl looked at each other, Carl spoke slightly, "Sheen and I will just be in your lab – uh, playing with the cheese ray, ok Jimmy – thanks bye!" And quickly the two dashed off to the lab where Libby arched an eyebrow at them and then looked back and Jimmy and Cindy. She walked towards Cindy, "Y-you ok Cin?"  
  
Cindy's hands flung into balls of fists and she stormed away, her face was angry as tears streamed down her face. Libby and Jimmy looked at each other, Libby looked at him, "You made her sad – go fix it Mr. Boy Genius."  
  
Jimmy gulped; knowing Libby was pretty much capable of fist flinging as well as Cindy was and ran after Cindy.  
  
He ran after her as she was storming quickly down the street, "CINDY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"  
  
"TO RETROVILLE LAKE!"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"**TO MAKE A HOLE IN IT!**"  
  
Jimmy grabbed her arm and she stopped and turned to him, she narrowed her eyes as more tears came out, he muttered, "Cindy ..."  
  
"What," she replied to his mutter sourly, "gives you the guts to – to lie like that? To lie to ME?"  
  
Jimmy stepped back and blinked, what was this sixth sense thing Cindy was having recently? Either way, he suddenly felt ten times shorter than he already was.  
  
Back in Timmy's world, Timmy was getting cramped from sitting under the bed so long; he whipped tears away from his face and suddenly realized something odd was happening. The ferocious wind had died down, now it sounded normal. He slowly crept out of his hiding space, wondering where Jimmy could be, and feeling slightly annoyed. Then again, maybe it was harder to transport through dimensions this time than it had been last time, he only wished he knew where Cosmo and Wanda where.  
  
"Why hello Timothy!" A voice greeted him from behind, Timmy thought for a second, it sounded like Cosmo – like as if he were imitating a British person or something. He heard some chomping sounds like someone was eating a sandwitch.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for more replies everyone! Sorry it took so long – I had actually finished it a long time ago, and didn't think the chapter worked, but rereading it- I actually like it, so I'm posting it now. Please tell me what you think! And NEXT chapter will be titled 'Losing Depth' haha.  
  
Megan: Well I told you online what the eventual pairing would be. Most of the story will be like it's been so far, very triangle love. I agree though, while some of the T/C was funny, a lot of it I wanted to slap Cindy's face off. Tip to all girls out there, and I should remember this to, it's a BAD idea to ask a guy what's on his mind – really, really bad – cause like the episode showed, well you just may not want to know what they're thinking, especially if it has to do with monkey boxing. Oo 


End file.
